Shes the Soul
by adavies2310
Summary: What would happen if Lucy never met Natsu but instead met the Thunder clan. What would happen If bickslow was in love with Lucy and Lucy was in Love with Bickslow.
Lucy P.O.V.

A shiny new silver key was hooked onto lucys waist, right next to her three gate keys and four other silver keys. She was happy and didnt notice the huge man falling from the sky. Suddenly Lucy was toppled and crushed by a huge man. He wore striped cloths with a knight helmet. Rolling of her he groaned. muttering something like "Damm you Laxus." or something in that ganra. Lucy couldent really tell since her head elt like it was about to explode. Standing up Lucy looked over to the man. His tong lolled out of his mouth and apone it a fairy tail symbel sat on its center.

"Hi, Im Bickslow rom Fairy Tail. " Says the huge guy. I smile and extend my hand.

"Hello Im Lucy. Its nice to meet you Hi, Im Bickslow from Fairy Tail." Grabbing my hand he pulled himself up and chuckled to himself. It sounded rusty and it seemed to supprise him.

Laxus P.O.V.

Laxus came around the corrner to hear Bickslow Laugh and Lauxus tripped and landed face first. Looking up he spyeda girl helping Him up. Who was she? Why was she so carefree with Bickslow. Most people would run in the other direction. Getting up Laxus walked over to Lucy and Bigslow. Turning the girl smiled happy" hi my name is Lucy. It's nice to meat you.'

" Hey Lulu, this is Laxus"

" Bigalow I would like him to introduce himself. Otherwise I can't crack jikes at him.". Bickslow smiled.

" Hey I'm Laxus, Bicksow are you okay?". Bickslow chuckled.

" please don't ignore me. He was the one who landed on me. Oh and it's nice to beatyou, hey I'm laxus, bigslow." At that the two if them cracked up. And a hint of a smile tiched my Face. Suddenly I heard a gasp.

" Lucky. Is thatyou?". Turning I saw evergreen and freed walking towards us. A huge jrin crossed Lucy's face.

" it's good to see you again Evergreen, get me out of here.". Evergreen shutters.

" hey you were just standing there while I wasted my time chained to a wall. But how are you. It's been to long. ". When hade Lucy met several green?

" besides having being a landing Matt for Bigslow here I'm pretty good.". Evergreen whirls on Bickslow.

"How could you land on Lucy shes just an inocent little girl." Lucy let out a cough

"Uh Evergreen Im 18 and we both know im far from inocent." Laxus just stood there trying to understand there conversation. Freed came up to him and started to talk.

"When It was just me and Evergreen we were captered. We were both about 14 and lucy was 12. One night there was a prison escape and she ran by us. She knew she didnt have much time so she dashed into our cell and hid there till the rucus died down. Then she freed us and almost all the prisoners there. Only to be shot with a cell divider and live. She killed every single gard there. The last time we saw eachother was two years ago. She really our savoiur, not only her but her spirits too." This caught my attention. " What type of mage is she?" Freed smiled a knowing smile. "Youll see soon enough."

Bickslow P,O.V.

Bickslow watched as Lucy was about to make her good beys when Evergreen and Freed threw themselves at her. Trying to make this funny girl stay. Lucy easly escaped there grasp. "Hey Ill make the usale deal with you guys. Is it a deal?"

"What is this deal your talking about?" lucy laughs.

"If we can lay a single hit on lucy she will join Fairy Tail but if we dont do this in five minutes of the games begining we each have to do one thing she says. But if we gett her after the five minuties she will kiss one person of Evergreens choosing" explaned Freed. Evergreen shouted "Oh Its on." and in unison Freed and Evergreen shouted "I wont be kissing barmaids this time."

Laxus and I stared at the two of them, uasally Evergreen never wanted to play dirty, and Freed he had taken of his jacket.

"Well is it a deal?" she asked. I was so in on this game. A girl who couldnt be cought. Just a nice little challange. This was going to be easy.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, No magic." said Freed as the game begain. What!

Bickslow chases after the mysterious woman Lucy.


End file.
